ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Devourer
The Great Devourer was a legendary Serpentine beast and the final antagonist of the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It was long ago created by the Overlord, and it its youth it infected Garmadon as a child, turning him into Lord Garmadon. It was imprisoned under Ouroboros City, where it remained there until it was unleashed by Pythor P. Chumsworth using the 4 silver Fangblades. As of Day of the Great Devourer, it was overpowered by the Weapons of Spinjitzu. It was also responsible for Lord Garmadon's transformation to evil, as it bit him as a child, corrupting him with its evil venom. In "The Curse of the Golden Master," it is revealed that the Great Devourer was used by the Serpentine in a bid to protect the people of Ninjago from the Golden Master. Abilities The Great Devourer had an insatiable appetite and the ability to consume anything that it came across. Whenever it consumed something, it grew larger and more powerful - the Ninja noticed that it would have been truly unstoppable if allowed to consume the bustling metropolis of Ninjago City. In combat, the Great Devourer normally uses its tremendous size and nigh-invulnerability to its advantage, attempting to swallow anything in its path and smashing opponents with its spiked tail. Its venom was capable of bringing inanimate objects to life and could corrupt even the purest individuals into wrathful megalomaniacs against their will such as the case of Garmadon. The Great Devourer only displayed two real weaknesses over the course of the show. Like the Serpentine, it appears to be intolerant of the Sacred Flute's music, to the point of physical pain. It also has a small weak spot on top of its head - if it takes a particularly powerful blow to this point, it will be destroyed. Trivia * According to Kai, the four Silver Fangblades were made from the original teeth of the Great Devourer. * The Great Devourer's true relationship to the Serpentine is unknown. It was considered a ruler and god of the Serpentine, but they immediately hid in fear of it when it was released, as they were avoiding the considerable threat of being eaten. * In one of the Ninjago comics, it is implied that the Overlord was responsible for creating the Great Devourer by corrupting a snake with darkness, thus the Overlord might be responsible for turning Garmadon evil in the first place. This theory is supported by the end of "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master;" when Lloyd defeats the Overlord, Lord Garmadon is purified of the Devourer's venom. * The Ninja immobilize the Great Devourer by tricking it into biting its own tail. This is another reference to''ouroboros'' - often depicted as a snake eating its own tail - the concept of cyclical events and entities. * The Great Devourer's abilities and traits appear to be larger-scale versions of the Serpentine's tribal abilities. It has the Constrictai's rapid burrowing abilities, the Anacondrai's ability to swallow things whole, and the effects of its venom could be interpreted as a mixture of Hypnobrai Hypnotism and the Fangpyre's Bite. ** Physically, the Devourer's green skin and tendency to secrete mass amounts of fluorescent green venom hearken back to the Venomari, but its long fangs resemble the Fangpyre and its pink eyes are similar to the Anacondrai. * The Great Devourer has only appeared in one LEGO set, 9450 Epic Dragon Battle. Physically, it bears more resemblance to the young Devourer seen in Sensei Wu's flashback in "Tick Tock," and it is significantly smaller than the Devourer seen in the show - in fact, it appears to be approximately the size of the statue in Ouroboros' Slither Pit. Appearances * Can of Worms (Mentioned) * The Snake King (Mentioned) * Tick Tock (Flashback) * The Rise of the Great Devourer * The Day of the Great Devourer * The Day Ninjago Stood Still (Mentioned) * The Curse of the Golden Master (Story) Category:Serpentine Category:2012 Category:Main Antagonists Category:A to Z Category:Character Category:Characters